Tooth Fairy Fights and Wisdom Teeth Wars
by Alkarin
Summary: Harry nunca tuvo una visita del Hada de los Dientes cuando fue niño, pero ahora que se ha sacado sus muelas del juicio, está tentado a intentarlo de nuevo. Sabe que es una tontería. Obviamente lo es. Ridículo, en realidad. Pero entonces, algunas veces se siente bien el creer en un poco de magia. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


**Tooth Fairy Fights and Wisdom Teeth Wars.**

**Autor: **_**ICMezzo**_

**Prompt:** # 247

**Opciones de oficios:** Protagonizada por: Hada de los Dientes!Draco, con dolor de muelas!Harry.

**Pareja (s):** H/D

**Resumen:** Harry nunca tuvo una visita del Hada de los Dientes cuando fue niño, pero ahora que se ha sacado sus muelas del juicio, está tentado a intentarlo de nuevo. Sabe que es una tontería. Obviamente lo es. Ridículo, en realidad. Pero entonces, algunas veces se siente bien el creer en un poco de magia.

**Advertencias/Notas de Contenido:** Pociones caducadas, tonterías excesivas y leves ataques hacia Hufflepuff. Puede contener nueces y carcajadas.

**N/A:** Gracias a mis brillantes prelectoras y betas, sapphirescribe, twilightmundi, con_riley y arcadianmaggie. Revisen debajo de sus almohadas, chicas. Encontrarán amontonadas raciones de mi amor y gratitud esperando allí por ustedes. Este fic fue escrito originalmente para el Festival de la Feria Profesional H/D en LiveJournal. Muchas gracias a las fabulosas moderadoras por realizar un fantástico festival.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a _**ICMezzo**__, _quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/T: **Traducción autorizada.

**Tooth Fairy Fights and Wisdom Teeth Wars: Draco and Harry's Great Big Dental Adventure.**

**Prólogo.**

Draco volteó de un tirón la página del periódico extendido sobre la mesa frente a él. Distraídamente girando la pluma en su mano y leyendo detenidamente los Anuncios Clasificados del Profeta.

Un trabajador social en San Mungo.

Un interno en la Prensa del Ministerio.

Un aprendiz en la tienda de Varitas de Ollivander.

Un voluntario en la S.P.B.E. (Sociedad para la Promoción del Bienestar de los Elfos). Algún pobre bruto para limpiar los excrementos de lechuza de las estatuas en los jardines públicos del Ministerio. Y un chico en renta para cubrir la esquina de la calle afuera de Borgin y Burkes los sábados después del anochecer hasta una hora pasado el toque de queda.

_No. No, gracias. De ninguna maldita manera. No es para tanto. Absoluta y positivamente que no. ¿Y cómo es que eso es siquiera legal?_

¿No había trabajo para un hombre inteligente y en forma de 23 años, con una gran cantidad de Supera las Expectativas en los EXTASIS, junto a su (reconocidamente y manchado) nombre? Y qué si ese joven pasó a tener alas, que ocasionalmente se extendían por sí mismas, y a veces en momentos ligeramente inoportunos, bueno, ¿qué le importaba a su empleador, siempre que no interfiriera con su trabajo?

Draco suspiró dramáticamente, para el beneficio de cualquier elfo doméstico que pudiera haber estado acechando cerca, antes voltear la página de nuevo y pasar a la siguiente serie de publicaciones.

_No, no, no…_

_Hmm, ¿tal vez?_

Fortescue estaba reclutando. Eso no podría ser tan malo, manejar helado. Leyó más de cerca. Alguien era necesario para añadir las almendras a los sabores de helado del Boogie Woogie de coles de Bruselas y al Thestral Tracks. Draco frunció el ceño. Eso no iba a funcionar, era alérgico a las nueces. Y a los Hufflepuff. También a las quejas de los niños, para el caso.

Si sólo su madre no fuera tan insistente en que encontrara un trabajo. Técnicamente, ella sólo le había exigido que dejara de estar deprimido y que saliera de la casa de vez en cuando. Pero con todos sus amigos partiendo hacia el continente después de la Guerra, estaba perdido y sin un lugar al que realmente ir. Su madre le sugirió el voluntariado, pero cualquier buen Slytherin sabía que no debía de dar sin conseguir generosamente y de vuelta algo a cambio.

Tampoco que su madre pareciera aceptar su reciente transformación a Veela como una excusa.

"Sólo esconde tus alas, querido", le había dicho, causando que Draco rodara sus ojos tan dramáticamente como su anatomía se lo permitió.

Como si las alas fueran la única cuestión. Desafortunadamente, no eran la única parte de su cuerpo que tenía una tendencia a aparecer cuando menos lo quería. Pero entonces, no podía explicarle exactamente a su madre que no había, ni siquiera un solo momento, dejado de pensar en el sexo desde que recibió su herencia Veela hace unos meses atrás.

"Sólo esconde tu pene, querido". Draco se estremeció involuntariamente mientras se la imaginaba instruyéndole también sobre eso.

Ciertamente sospechaba que su fijación sobre el sexo era debido a ser un Veela, pero, ¿quién lo sabía a ciencia cierta? Tal vez, el deseo consumidor de poner su polla en lugares estrechos, era simplemente porque era un joven viril. Una lástima que fuera un Malfoy, de lo contrario, esa posición de chico en renta podría haber funcionado bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias...

El desánimo lo hizo regresar hacia los anuncios.

_Nada, nada, nada._

Escudriñó a través del último de los anuncios de forma rápida, habiendo ya perdido la esperanza de que fuera a encontrar algo adecuado.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio, escondido hasta el final en la esquina de la parte inferior de la página. Agarró su pluma y rodeó la publicación, mientras leía el encabezado de nuevo, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente a través de su rostro.

Merlín, era malditamente perfecto para él y estaría brillante en ello. Leyó los detalles, cada vez más emocionado en el momento. Lo contratarían de inmediato, simplemente lo sabía. ¡Sería completamente fantástico! Absolutamente brillan-.

_Pffffffffwwwwssshht._

Las alas de Draco salieron de pronto por la emoción, haciendo su habitual y silbante sonido mientras se desplegaban desde sus hombros en una gloriosa serie de plumas. Pero en lugar de maldecir a los apéndices extra, como normalmente lo habría hecho, sólo sonrió ampliamente y bajó su pluma. Era un hermoso día para una entrevista de trabajo.

**Parte 1.**

Harry frotó su mandíbula, por un momento, antes de tomar otro bocado de su pastel de carne y masticarlo a fondo. La comida australiana no era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pensó, lamiendo una gota de salsa de su tenedor. Tenían pescado y papas fritas decentes, por ejemplo, y rollos de salchicha. No había tenido su habitual cuota de jugo de calabaza, pero eso era más que nada porque él, Ron y Hermione se estaban quedando con los padres muggles de Mione.

Se estaba preguntando si resultaría de mala educación el preguntar si podría tener una tercera ración de la cena, cuando se dio cuenta de que los padres de Hermione intercambiaban una significativa mirada. Miró de reojo hacia Ron y Hermione, preguntándose si habían visto lo que él, pero estaban enfrascados en su propia comida, así como con su juego de flirteo con los pies que Harry estaba seguro estaban llevando por debajo de la mesa.

Decidiendo no preocuparse por la mirada compartida de sus padres, distraídamente dejó caer su boca abierta y estiró su mandíbula una o dos veces, mientras atravesaba el último trozo de carne en su plato y se lo llevaba hasta sus labios.

"Harry, ¿tu mandíbula está molestándote?".

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido ante la pregunta de la madre de Hermione. Frotando su mandíbula, tuvo que admitir que no se sentía del todo bien. Había estado ignorando la ligera y pequeña molestia durante unos días. Ahora que pensaba en ello, era un poco doloroso, ¿no es así? También un poco peor el día de hoy de lo que había sido el día anterior. Pero no era terrible, había sobrevivido a cosas peores, eso era seguro. Además, no estaba del todo cómodo con el extraño brillo en los ojos del padre de Mione. "Eh, no, estoy bien", murmuró, bajando su tenedor.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Tal vez deberíamos de echar un vistazo?", presionó la madre de Hermione, y reforzando la opinión de Harry de que los dentistas muggles eran algo así como un grupo raro que deseaba hurgar en la boca de la gente durante todo el día.

"Sí, estoy bien", dijo de nuevo. Después de todo, no era nada que un poco de paracetamol no pudiera solucionar...

**888**

"¡Maldita sea!", se despertó Harry con un dolor agudo cortando a través de la niebla de su sueño. Frotó su mandíbula, en un débil intento de alejar el dolor masajeándola, hasta que pudiera localizar algunos analgésicos. Lástima que los padres de Hermione no tuvieran ninguna poción para el dolor en su gabinete de medicamentos, pero entonces, tal vez Hermione tuviera algunas en su maleta extensible. Se tambaleó desde su dormitorio de invitados, pasando por encima de un roncante Ron, que se había metido en su saco de dormir sobre el suelo en algún momento después de la medianoche, y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde dormía Hermione.

Harry golpeó cautelosamente sobre la puerta. "… Mione? ¿Estás despierta?".

"¿Harry?", le respondió de vuelta, el sueño haciendo su voz rasposa. "Sí, entra".

Aliviado, Harry abrió la puerta y ella contuvo su medio bostezo. Se sintió mal por despertarla, pero la perspectiva de una poción para aliviar el dolor anuló cualquier culpa que sintiera.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione no había traído ninguna poción para el dolor a Australia, y peor aún, tuvo a bien despertar a sus padres. Ellos, a su vez, se negaron a darle algo más fuerte que el paracetamol a menos que accediera a una revisión dental. Y es por eso que se encontraba tendido boca arriba sobre un sillón de cuero en su consultorio, mientras que la madre y el padre de Hermione clavaban diversos instrumentos de tortura dentro de su boca, todo antes de las ocho y media de la mañana, incluso antes de que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomar el té.

Cuando finalmente dejó ese mismo sillón horas después, Harry se había olvidado completamente del té o de beber el mismo. De hecho, Harry apenas era capaz de pensar en nada en absoluto, gracias a la anestesia y a las pastillas para el dolor que le habían dado. También le habían dado un pequeño cofre azul del tesoro de plástico, conteniendo dos de sus muelas del juicio, el cual aferró firmemente en su mano.

A pesar de que Ron y Hermione se negaron a la oferta de Harry de mostrarles su tesoro, lo recogieron y lo llevaron a casa para dormir toda la tarde. Los padres de Hermione lo revisaron periódicamente, orgullosos de su trabajo en un paciente que era, para Hermione, 'algo así como la gran cosa'.

**888**

Harry, poco acostumbrado a que se desvivieran y preocuparan por él, encontró abrumadora la atención al principio, y poco después indeseable. Sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor, pero prefería manejarlo en privado, no en frente de sus amigos y anfitriones. También se sentía culpable, por estropear los últimos días de vacaciones de Ron y Hermione en Australia, con la inoportuna retirada de sus muelas del juicio. A pesar de sus muchas protestas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera llamando por chimenea a la Oficina Internacional del Traslador para cambiar la fecha de su viaje de regreso.

Para la hora de la cena del día siguiente, estaba de regreso en Grimmauld Place.

Todavía estaba con un significativo dolor, pero había prometido llamar vía chimenea a Hermione o a sus padres si tenía algún problema, o visitar San Mungo directamente si había una emergencia. Más allá de eso, Harry estaba contento, en su mayoría, de estar en casa sobre su propio sofá, vestido con sus pijamas más cómodas, bajo su manta favorita y con su cabeza sobre su más mullida almohada.

Por esa noche, la hinchazón en sus mejillas había bajado, agradecidamente, aunque todavía estaba con bastante dolor a pesar de los medicamentos que los Granger le habían dado. Harry pensaba que lo ponían más mareado que cualquier otra cosa.

De hecho, pensó, mientras se levantaba del sofá para hacer su camino hacia la cama, que primero podría hacer una parada en su gabinete de medicamentos. Los analgésicos muggles eran tan claramente insuficientes, que una poción obviamente sería aceptable. Rebuscó entre los diversos artículos en su gabinete hasta que encontró la poción verde para el dolor que buscaba. Descorchó la pequeña botella de vidrio y tomó un trago del espeso líquido, frunciendo el ceño ante el sabor. La poción no había sabido absolutamente como lo recordaba. Limpiando su boca, Harry corchó la botella, sólo entonces notando que el color verde era ligeramente más oscuro de lo que antes había notado. Sacudiéndola ante la luz, parpadeó contra la luminosidad y entonces estudió la botella más de cerca. Maldición. Definitivamente el color era incorrecto. Sacudió la botella, agitando el líquido. Gimió, y notó que era la poción Wiggenweld caducada.

Colocó la botella a un lado, mirando con atención de vuelta en el gabinete. Seguramente que no habría desafortunadas complicaciones si también tomaba la poción para el dolor, pensó mientras levantaba varias botellas, olfateando las que pensaba que podrían ser la que buscaba.

Debería de haber escuchado a Hermione y usado uno de esos marcadores de etiquetas adhesivas muggles, como le había sugerido. Olisqueó otro líquido color verde lima con un olor bastante fuerte como para hacer que su estómago se revolviera.

Eventualmente, encontró la poción correcta y tomó un trago o dos, los que juzgó serían suficientes. Quizás debería de haber averiguado la dosis correcta, pero para entonces ya estaba ansioso por llegar a la cama. Especialmente, desde que todo a su alrededor, parecía estar un poco más curveado de lo que recordaba. Curveado y púrpura. Y, ¿aquel retrato estaba saludándolo?

Oh, cierto, soltó una risita, sintiendo ahora su cabeza mucho más ligera. Los retratos saludando estaban bien. Los retratos saludando eran buenos, incluso, ahora que era un mago. Perfectamente normal. La lámpara que lo saludaba mientras entraba en su dormitorio, era ligeramente más preocupante...

Harry, finalmente, llegó a su cama a pesar de la forma en la que el piso parecía rodar bajo sus pies. Desvistiéndose, se derrumbó torpemente sobre la cama con un gruñido, seguido por otra serie de risitas un tanto incontrolables. Se preguntó si las pociones que había tomado estaban interactuando unas con otras, o incluso con todos los medicamentos muggles y los antibióticos que ya estaban corriendo a través de su sangre. Parpadeó lentamente mientras tiraba de la manta hasta su barbilla, descansando su cabeza contra su almohada. Incluso si estuvieran interactuando, dudaba que la combinación fuera peligrosa. Se sentía bien, después de todo. Mejor de lo que se había sentido en días. O, posiblemente, nunca. Soltó risitas nuevamente mientras miraba hacia la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama, alternativamente creciendo y luego encogiéndose hasta el tamaño de la casa de un elfo antes de regresar a su altura normal. Era extraño, sin embargo, la forma en que su cabeza se sentía tan ligera mientras que sus ojos estaban pesados, pesados, pesados.

Parpadeando lentamente, Harry usó su varita para apagar las luces y luego la dejó sobre la mesita de noche, junto con el pequeño cofre azul del tesoro de los Granger. Sonrió y se quitó sus gafas, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la habitación estaba girando un poco. Nunca le habían dado una pequeña baratija, como el cofre del tesoro, cuando perdió los dientes como niño. En cambio, la tía Petunia simplemente había gritado, porque Harry había utilizado más de sus pañuelos asignados para la semana con su ridículo sangrado, por no mencionar que asustaba a su precioso Dudley. Y, ciertamente, Harry nunca había tenido a un Hada de los Dientes visitándolo en la oscura y polvorienta alacena donde había dormido.

Sacudió su cabeza, pudriéndose de pociones, ante la imagen de una pequeña Hada de los Dientes tratando de forzar la cerradura que el Tío Vernon había colocado en la puerta de la alacena, en un esfuerzo por entregarle algunas monedas que Dudley, probablemente, habría robado de todos modos. Sin embargo, era otra experiencia de la infancia que se había perdido.

Pero entonces... ¿y si no era demasiado tarde? Harry alcanzó el pequeño contenedor azul de plástico, abriéndolo y mirando hacia los dos dientes en su interior.

Tal vez…

Bueno, ahí había magia, después de todo, ¿no era así?

¿No podría también haber un Hada de los Dientes?

Sabía que era ridículo, pero entonces, ¿qué habría de malo en intentarlo? Decidiendo que necesitaba preguntarle, muy bien y por la mañana, a Hermione sobre lo que exactamente eran aquellas pociones que se había tomado, arrojó los dos dientes dentro de la palma de su mano, en el proceso dejando caer accidentalmente uno en el suelo. El simple pensamiento de inclinarse hacia abajo sobre el borde de su cama hizo girar la cabeza de Harry, así que lo ignoró por el momento, siempre podría encontrarlo al día siguiente, y arrojó el pequeño cofre del tesoro de vuelta sobre su mesita de noche, antes de colar su mano a hurtadillas por debajo de su almohada y dejar el diente allí.

Acomodándose bajo las sábanas, bostezó una vez más, antes de susurrar un suave 'buenas noches' para quienquiera que estuviera escuchando, incluida la lámpara que saluda, y cerró sus ojos.

Sabía que era tonto que a su edad esperara la visita de un Hada de los Dientes. Obviamente lo era. Ridículo, en realidad.

Pero entonces, simplemente se sentía tan agradable el creer en la magia, a veces.

**888**

Harry se agitó en su sueño. Un ruido, no, una voz. Dioses, ¿la lámpara ahora estaba hablando con él? Debía de estar soñando, decidió, dándose la vuelta y tirando de las mantas que había agrupado hasta su cintura durante la noche.

"... perdiendo mi tiempo con lo que claramente es una elaborada estafa...".

"... de ninguna maldita manera se merece los Galeones de los niños...".

"... presentando una denuncia ante las autoridades...".

"... y para joderla, Potter duerme en cueros...".

Harry _debía_ de estar soñando, ¿no es cierto? Esa voz... Harry nunca había escuchado aquella voz fuera de sus sueños, no desde Hogwarts. Gimió y levantó su cabeza, tratando de sentarse y preguntándose lo que su inconsciente escondía a su alrededor. Mareado y con la certeza de que todavía estaba dopado con varios medicamentos, abrió sus ojos y vio en la dirección de la que provenían los murmullos, a los pies de su cama.

Con la misma rapidez, los cerró de nuevo.

Debía de estar, absoluta y definitivamente, soñando.

Porque si no lo estaba, entonces definitivamente, tenía un problema.

Miró a escondidas abriendo un ojo, echando un vistazo una vez más en esa dirección.

Oh, queridos dioses. Seguía allí.

Frotó sus ojos para aclararlos, pero fue en vano. Justo ahí, flotando justo por encima del final de la cama de Harry, estaba un furioso hombre revoloteando hacia atrás y adelante a través del aire, ayudado por un par de blancas alas de considerable tamaño.

Y no cualquier hombre. Draco Malfoy. Brillando intensamente en una especie de resplandor, y hermoso. Definitivamente hermoso. Y también casi desnudo. Estaba allí mismo en el dormitorio de Harry, y en nada más que en el más pequeño de los taparrabos, con una amplia gama de plumas extendiéndose fuera de su espalda.

Bufando mientras se paseaba varios centímetros por encima de las mantas de Harry, Malfoy estaba aparentemente haciendo algún tipo de berrinche, si es que Harry estaba leyendo correctamente los salvajes gestos de su mano y los ocasionales y enojados aleteos de sus alas.

Harry parpadeó lentamente cuando Malfoy se detuvo y se enfocó en él, con sus ojos grises ardiendo.

"Potter, cretino. ¿No tienes respeto por la santidad de esta honorable posición? ¿O ahora eres pobre como la chica Comadreja y necesitas tomar los Galeones de los pobres niños, cuyos dientes evidentemente robaste? Dioses, ¿no tienes dignidad? Incluso esto está por debajo de ti, es algo sin clase, poco digno, idiota arrogante. ¡Y no te atrevas a tratar de defenderte!".

Malfoy se movió torpemente a través de la habitación, antes de volverse hacia Harry una vez más. "No te quedes ahí sentado mirándome con esos jodidos ojos verdes y ese jodido cabello desordenado y ese jodido y exquisitamente definido pecho tuyo. Sabes que tendré que reportarte a las autoridades. Ni siquiera Harry jodido Potter se sale con-".

Soñando. Harry estaba _definitivamente_ soñando. Su subconsciente claramente necesitaba ser arreglado, pero eso es todo lo que era: un sueño. Algún loco y jodido sueño. Probablemente causado por todas las pociones. Sí, definitivamente debido a las pociones. Incluso si el suelo ya no estaba curveado, y ya nada estaba girando y la lámpara estaba... bueno, comportándose como debía hacerlo una lámpara, así que sólo era un sueño.

Deslizándose hacia abajo bajo sus sábanas, Harry cerró sus ojos y trató de olvidarse de la increíble visión del dorado Malfoy, con su brillante y suave piel y su largo cabello platinado alrededor de su rostro, trinando de rabia. ¡Y sus alas! ¡¿Desde cuándo Malfoy tenía _alas_?!

Merlín, nunca tomaría otra poción sin etiquetar nunca más, Harry se dijo a sí mismo, mientras tapaba sus oídos con una almohada en un intento de amortiguar la perorata que continuaba lloviendo sobre él desde los pies de su cama. Sí, definitivamente estaba, cien por ciento seguro de que todo esto era un loco sueño inducido por pociones. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, y no peleó contra la somnolencia que luchaba por jalarlo de vuelta al sueño.

Absolutamente. Positivamente. Sólo... un... sueño...

**888**

Harry despertó con un atroz dolor de cabeza e igualmente con las encías adoloridas, pero después del absurdo sueño que había tenido, se comprometió a no tomar nada más fuerte que el paracetamol, hasta que todo lo demás hubiera salido por sí solo fuera de su sistema. Decidiendo que un poco de té y una ducha ayudarían, se dedicó a su rutina matutina, y para el momento en que salió de la ducha, se sentía un poco mejor acerca del mundo y sus perspectivas, de que algún día, sería capaz de masticar nuevamente.

Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió de vuelta a su dormitorio para vestirse para el día, incluso si eso significaba sólo unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, mientras planeaba pasar la mayor parte del día sobre el sofá en compañía de la tele. Una vez que hubo sacado su ropa y calcetines, y secado su cabello, pasó a hacer su cama. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia ridiculez, cuando descubrió el pequeño cofre azul del tesoro vacío sobre su mesita de noche. Supuso que también podría poner el pequeño juguete en el cubo de basura, ya que era difícil sentirse muy sentimental a la luz del día sobre algunas muelas del juicio.

Recordando que un diente se había caído al suelo la noche anterior, metió su mano bajo el borde de la cama hasta que lo sintió con sus dedos, lo agarró, y lo devolvió al estuche azul. Resolviendo, levantar su almohada para encontrar el otro.

"Huh", dijo Harry en voz alta al universo. "Esto es extraño".

En lugar del diente, justo donde ese pequeño diente debería de haber estado, tres pequeñas monedas yacían en su lugar. Tres desgastados, doblados, dañados y pequeños Knuts. Uno tenía un pedazo faltante. Otro, en realidad, parecía que tenía marcas de mordidas en él. Pero definitivamente eran Knuts. Y también estaban, muy claramente, cubiertos en una especie de brillo. Cogió uno, encontrando el brillante polvo cubriendo ahora también sus manos.

La frente de Harry se frunció mientras examinaba las monedas, y la sustancia brillante, la cual, si no se equivocaba, era muy fuertemente parecida al polvo de hadas.

No podría ser, ¿verdad?

La primera reacción de Harry, fue un destello de decepción a que el Hada de los Dientes, aparentemente, era bastante mezquina y daba regalos casi tan terribles como los que Harry había recibido de los Dursley. Rodando sus ojos para sí mismo, Harry decidió que este debía de ser simplemente un tipo de malentendido. Él era, después de todo, demasiado viejo para creer en absoluto en un Hada de los Dientes y, mucho menos, en una que tomaba la forma de un cabreado e inesperadamente emplumado Malfoy.

"¿Hermione?", gritó, con la esperanza de escuchar unas tontas risitas como respuesta viniendo de su habitación de invitados. Quizás ella lo había hecho a hurtadillas mientras él había estado en la ducha. "¿Ron?", Ron era menos propenso a que encontrara divertida una broma con el Hada de los Dientes, ya que sus padres no estaban exactamente en el campo dental, pero, ciertamente no estaba por encima de las bromas. Incluso Ron era más creíble que la única alternativa que Harry podía imaginar.

Dejó caer las monedas sobre la mesita de noche y puso su almohada de vuelta sobre la cama, después de buscar, una última vez, por el diente que definitivamente ya no estaba allí.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry procedió a terminar de hacer su cama, desestimando enteramente la rara coincidencia de los pequeños pedacitos de brillo que encontró concentrados a los pies de su cama. Y en cuanto a la pluma, elegante y blanca como la nieve, que encontró enganchada en su cómoda, bueno, lo mejor era ignorarla también.

Decidiendo que necesitaba otra taza de té, acostarse y, posiblemente, una intervención de un sanador mental muggle, salió de su dormitorio, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**888**

"¡Harry!", la cabeza de Hermione apareció en su chimenea mientras gritaba alegremente hacia él. "¡Estamos de vuelta! ¿Podemos entrar?".

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y observó mientras, unos momentos después, ella y Ron salían de su Red Flu.

"¿Cómo estás?", le preguntó Hermione, sonando preocupada, mientras Ron le entregaba una malteada de melaza y un poco de puré de calabaza de _Happy Wizardlet, alimentos para bebés_.

Harry aceptó los regalos, y admitió que todavía estaba con cierta cantidad de dolor, a pesar de que se resistió cuando Ron le sugirió tomar una poción. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea", admitió. "Puede que haya tenido una reacción a la poción que me tomé ayer por la noche".

Hermione lo miró intencionadamente. "¿Qué tomaste?".

"Bueno, la codeína muggle no fue suficiente, así que tomé algo de poción para el dolor-".

"Sin embargo, ¡eso debería de haber sido suficiente!", le insistió Hermione.

"¡Eso fue lo que pensé!", le dijo Harry. "Excepto que, er, también bebí un poco de poción Wiggenweld caducada, por accidente".

"¡Oi!", exclamó Ron. "¿En qué estabas pensando?".

Hermione frunció su entrecejo. "Oh, Harry, el polen del trébol interactúa con el espectro del Thestral después de que se asienta por demasiado tiempo, ¡lo sabes!".

Harry no lo sabía, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Déjame adivinar, ¿es un alucinógeno?".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No, un sedante, en realidad. Especialmente cuando se combina con la penicilina muggle que estabas tomando".

"Yo... oh". Bueno, eso era raro, decidió Harry. "¿Ni siquiera cuando se combina con la poción para el dolor?".

Hermione mordió su labio y sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

"Hmm, bueno, entonces está bien". Harry hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de la malteada. "Supongo que entonces no me importaría tomar alguna poción para el dolor, si estás segura de que estaría bien tomarlas juntas", le dijo después de tragar.

"Yo la traeré", se ofreció Ron, saltando de su silla y corriendo hacia el gabinete de medicamentos de Harry.

"Así que, ¿alucinaciones?", le preguntó Hermione, con la ceja levantada, una vez que Ron hubo desaparecido alrededor de la esquina.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se concentró, muy fuertemente, en su malteada para así evitar un nuevo interrogatorio hasta que Ron regresara. Cuando finalmente Ron regresó con la poción verde, Harry la agarró y bebió un saludable trago antes de que Hermione pudiera darle un sermón sobre la dosis adecuada.

"¡Oi! ¡Harry! ¡Espera! ¡Ah, maldición!", gritó Ron mientras Harry tragaba. "¡Esa es la poción Wiggenweld! No pude encontrar la poción para el dolor, así que saqué ésta para que no pudieras beberla accidentalmente de nuevo. Buen plan", suspiró.

"¿Todavía no has etiquetado tus pociones? ¡Harry!", le reprendió Hermione, agarrando la botella de Harry, quien estaba pensativamente lamiendo sus labios.

"Bueno, esa tampoco era la poción Wiggenweld", les anunció.

Hermione se estiró y la olió. "Oh, por el amor de dios. ¿Por qué, incluso, tienes Tónico de Dragón?".

"No lo sé. Hagrid debe de habérmela doda, er, dado, dádomela", le dijo mientras un dragón bebé, algo translúcido, aparecía frente a él de la nada. "¡Oooh, un agradable dragón!", exclamó, tratando de acariciar el cuello azul y amarillo del dragón mientras se desvanecía dentro y fuera de su vista.

Hermione miró hacia Ron con alarma cuando Harry comenzó salvajemente a acariciar el aire, una, dos y tres veces, antes de desmayarse enseguida.

**888**

"El Hada de los Dientes es bonita, ¿no es así?", preguntó un muy mareado Harry cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos unas pocas horas después.

Ron pensó, cuidadosamente, acerca de sus siguientes palabras. Hermione había corrido con el boticario para obtener orientación sobre lo que Harry podía o no podía tomar en su estado actual, por lo que Ron estaba a solas con su mareado y confuso amigo. Y la última cosa que Ron quería, era que Harry empezara a acariciar el aire otra vez.

"Eh, ¿el Hada de los Dientes?". Bueno, no era el mejor momento de Ron, pero sospechaba que, de todos modos, Harry nunca lo recordaría.

"Sí", le dijo Harry, sin dejar de verse un poco aturdido mientras se giraba para mirar fijamente a Ron. Su cabello estaba pegado a su cara, sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas enrojecidas por dormir. "¿C-crees en el Hada de los Dientes? Yo no. Pero me gustó su taparrabos, más bien, me gustó un montón".

Ron parpadeó. "Taparra-ahh, tal vez es mejor que descanses, Harry. Después podemos hablar sobre el Hada de los Dientes".

Harry refunfuñó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. "Los niños muggles piensan que el Hada de los Dientes existe. Eso no es t-tan loco".

Ron se rió entre dientes. Harry era divertidísimo cuando estaba todo delirante por las pociones. "Bueno, por supuesto que no es una locura. ¿Quién más podría recoger sus dientes? ¿Sus padres?", le sonrió Ron.

"Espera. ¿Así que realmente hay un Hada de los Dientes?", le preguntó Harry desde donde su rostro estaba aplastado contra el cojín del sofá.

"Bueno, ¡por supuesto que hay un Hada de los Dientes! Más de una, desde luego. Hay que mantenerse al día con todos los niños. Las Industrias del Hada de los Dientes manejan las programaciones y áreas geográficas por rango de las diferentes hadas. Todas tienen que cumplir con sus cuotas, después de todo, ¿o cómo podrían los gatos mágicos hacer pipí?".

Ciertamente que no había escuchado correctamente a Ron, Harry se retorció hasta quedar medio sentado. "Gatos. ¿Hacer pipí?".

"Bueno, no cuando no tienen suficientes dientes, no pueden hacerlo. Obviamente". Se rió Ron.

"No lo entiendo. Sólo iba a tirar el mío", le dijo Harry.

Ron se veía incrédulo. "¿Pero qué hay con los gatos? Déjame adivinar, ¡tampoco donas tus pestañas de repuesto para el Fondo del Filamento de la Bombilla de los Niños del Reino Unido!".

"Yo, er, ¿la _qué_?".

Ron enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. "La arena para gatos, Harry. ¡Maldita sea! Hay una escasez nacional de arena para gatos y aquí estás, ¡simplemente tirando tus dientes!".

"¿Hay dientes en la arena para gatos mágicos?", Harry hizo una mueca. No podía recordar en dónde los muchos gatos de la señora Figg habían ido al baño; ya que nunca les había prestado mucha atención. "¿Por qué no simplemente utilizan arcilla o virutas de madera, como los muggles?".

"Bueno, no sólo dientes, amigo. Hay otros ingredientes también, creo, pero los dientes la hacen extraordinariamente absorbente. Especialmente las variedades con extra fluoruro. Esos son los mejores para cuando tienes varios gatos", le explicó Ron. "¿Y cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, la arcilla va a hacer desaparecer todo? Dioses, y los muggles ni siquiera pueden desvanecer esos desagradables pedacitos". Ron se estremeció. "Arcilla... ¡eso es de locos! ¡No puedo esperar para decirle a Mione! Va a enloquecer, ¡qué hay con las malas condiciones de trabajo para los trolls cavadores de arcilla!".

Harry rascó su cabeza. "¿Así que estás diciendo, que el Hada de los Dientes - no, múltiples Hadas de los Dientes - existen en el mundo mágico, primordialmente para reunir suficientes dientes de niños para hacer arena para gatos mágicos?".

"Y Animagos. Algunos de ellos también la utilizan. Y no tienen la amabilidad de usar arena de segunda clase, ¿ya me entiendes?".

"Así es. Por supuesto. El Animago querría sólo la mejor arena". La cual contendría dientes, aparentemente. Deslizándose de vuelta, para quedar horizontal sobre el sofá, Harry jaló una manta sobre su cabeza. Era evidente que no estaba preparado para lidiar con semejante mundo por el momento.

Se quedaron en un silencio bastante cómodo, mientras Harry pensaba sobre todo y luchaba por mantenerse despierto, a pesar de los diversos medicamentos y pociones que había consumido. Eventualmente, se asomó por el borde de la manta para encontrar a Ron masticando sobre su uña. "Entonces, ¿qué aspecto tienen las Hadas de los Dientes?".

"Realmente nadie ha visto una, por supuesto. Pero mamá siempre nos dijo que eran pequeños diablillos traviesos que robaban sus botones extra y hacían que sus hijos crecieran demasiado rápido". Ron rascó su cabeza. "Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que eso sea confiable".

"Me pregunto si una podría entrar en Grimmauld Place. Por el Fidelius, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, hipotéticamente, por supuesto". Harry trató de no parecer sospechoso mientras cogía la manta metida a su alrededor.

"Definitivamente", le dijo Ron. "Las hadas tienen diferente magia, como los elfos domésticos. ¿Por qué? ¿Pensando en tener a Teddy quedándose contigo?".

"Er, sí. Definitivamente preguntando por Teddy". Pues bien, decidió Harry, un Hada de los Dientes debió de haberlo visitado la noche anterior, y que el brillante y volador Draco Malfoy, obviamente fue sólo alguna desastrosa ilusión de algún tipo, probablemente debida a las pociones que había tomado, sin importar lo que Hermione dijo sobre ellas siendo sedantes y no alucinógenas. Decidió que era mejor no mencionar el avistamiento de Malfoy a Ron y a Mione.

Harry bostezó. "Entonces, ¿cuánto les dejan las Hadas de los Dientes a los niños?".

"Exactamente, no lo sé", le dijo Ron. "No puedo recordarlo. ¿Tal vez un par de Galeones? Sí, creo que un Galeón o dos, dependiendo de lo grande que sea el diente. Los más grandes valen más, por supuesto. Mejor para los gatos y todo eso".

"Er, claro". Harry cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó de nuevo en su almohada. Amaba la magia, pero se preguntaba si habría alguna vez, un momento, en el que el mundo mágico dejara de sorprenderlo. "Voooya dormir ahora", le murmuró Harry.

"Está bien, Harry", le dijo Ron, encendiendo la tele y decidiéndose por el juego de los Cannon.

La mente de Harry flotaba mientras dormitaba, con el suave comentario del juego en el fondo. "Así que, digamos, ¿más de tres Knuts?", le preguntó algún tiempo después.

"¿De nuevo es sobre el Hada de los Dientes?", Ron sonrió hacia el bulto de mantas que era Harry. Ante el suave gruñido de Harry, Ron le respondió, "Definitivamente más que unos cuantos Knuts, sí. Estaría cabreado si fuera un niño y eso es todo lo que me dejara".

Harry sonrió en su almohada, su mente a la deriva de nuevo, una vez más hacia el extraño sueño que había tenido. Incluso si su alucinación del Hada Draco era extraordinariamente mezquina, había sido bastante agradable a la vista. Aquellas alas realmente suaves, los duros ángulos de su rostro y las larguiruchas y relucientes extremidades, bueno aquellas eran también muy agradables. Y dioses, ese taparrabos...

"¿Harry? ¿Dijiste algo sobre un taparrabos?", le preguntó Ron, empujando a Harry en el hombro.

"Mmmmhmmm. Las plumas y el taparrabos del Hada Malfoy. Eran muy agradables".

"Uh, ¿amigo? Creo que el Tónico del Dragón todavía está jugando con tu cabeza".

"Las alas", murmuró Harry mientras finalmente se quedaba dormido. "Y un brillante, brillante cabello...".

Ron tragó saliva y se giró, subiendo el volumen de la tele. La próxima vez, Hermione vigilaría a Harry.

**888**

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Harry se estaba preparando para la cama, divisó el diente restante en su pequeño cofre del tesoro de plástico, simplemente colocado allí, sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Se detuvo sólo un brevísimo momento, tomando una rápida decisión, y, deslizando su mano debajo de su almohada, metió el diente contra su colchón.

Sabía que era una locura, pero entonces, solamente lo estaba haciendo por los gatos después de todo, ¿no?

**Parte 2.**

Draco observó mientras el sol se ponía sobre los jardines occidentales de la Mansión. Casi a tiempo para el trabajo, reconoció, moviéndose hacia adentro para cambiarse su uniforme.

Dando los toques finales sobre su cabello, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Excelente, pensó, mientras el espejo silbaba apreciativamente en acuerdo.

La esperada lechuza llegó mientras estaba recogiendo su túnica para usarla en el camino al trabajo. Desplegó el pergamino de la pata de la descarada lechuza, de las Industrias Hada de los Dientes, posada sobre su balcón, le dio una pequeña chuchería y luego la envió en su camino de regreso a la Sede de IHD (Industrias Hada de los Dientes).

Echó un vistazo a la lista en su pergamino, los nombres y direcciones de los niños de Londres que habían perdido dientes ese día. Eran unos cuantos más que en una noche normal, pero no tan absurdamente tantos. Vio un par de nombres familiares en la lista mientras miraba por encima. En serio, ¿cómo el pequeño Billy Burton tenía algún diente que perder? Y, oh, sí, el contingente normal de los bebés magos después de la guerra, ahora mismo alcanzaban la edad en la que estaban empezando a perder los dientes. Draco pudo identificarlos por sus elocuentes nombres; esa noche había no menos de 18 niños en su lista que habían sido nombrados Harry, por no mencionar a una Harriet y a incluso una, más desafortunada, Harriella.

Terminó el escaneo de la lista: Harry Elfman-Kuntz. Harry Fried. Cindi Johansen. Leila Longbottom. Harry Monroe. Harold Namathe. Harry Oppenheimer. Harry Pott-

Draco se quedó mirando la lista con horror. No. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutamente no. No podía ser. No otra vez. Le dijo a su jefe que no lo haría. _No lo haría_.

Pero allí estaba. Justo ahí, intercalado entre ese pequeño codicioso de Harry Oppenheimer y la señorita Greta Putnam con sus desastrosas trenzas: un Harry Potter en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres. De nuevo.

Draco chilló y desgarró la lista en pedazos, lanzándolos por el balcón y echando un rápido _Incendio_ sobre ellos, por si acaso, mientras flotaban hacia la tierra. Y vio cómo las cenizas se alejaban flotando por el aire.

No había manera. De ninguna forma iba a volver allí. ¡Dioses! Lo había mencionado justo en su solicitud de empleo: ¡Alérgico a las nueces, a la ira de hipogrifo y a despreciables cuatro ojos!

Y, sin embargo, el nombre de Potter estaba allí, en su lista. Draco frunció el ceño.

Potter estaba claramente tratando de estafar a las Industrias Hada de los Dientes. Un mago adulto poniendo un diente debajo de su almohada... ridículo. San Mungo siempre se encargaba directamente de los dientes de los adultos. Potter debía de haber retorcido a los sanadores bajo su pulgar para conservar el suyo, y todo eso para burlarse de Draco y ¡robar los Galeones de los niños, mientras estaba en ello! ¡Ese imbécil! Dioses, ¿nunca sería capaz de dejar de atormentar a Draco a cada momento? Y entonces, Draco había caído en la pequeña broma de Potter, apareciéndose justo allí, en su dormitorio, como si fuera algún pobre cabrón de la clase obrera, porque Draco _no lo era_, e incluso _si lo fuera_ de alguna manera, y Potter ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de explicarse, ignorando a Draco sin importar cuántas veces había pinchado la suave piel sobre su sorprendentemente musculoso hombro.

No. Draco _no_ volvería allí.

Pisando fuerte hacia su chimenea, hablaría rápidamente con su jefe. También había tenido suficiente. Preferiría renunciar, que rebajarse a ser el Hada de Potter.

¡Merlín! ¡Y si Draco iba y esta vez la sábana de Potter estaba agrupada aún más abajo alrededor de su cintura, y Draco tuviera que mirar hacia las partes superiores de ese blanco y bien proporcionado trasero! Draco nunca habría sacado esa imagen de su cerebro-.

_Pffffffffwwwwssshht._

Hijo de muggle, pensó Draco mientras sus alas salieron de pronto fuera de su túnica.

Dioses. Potter arruinaba _todo_.

**888**

Maldiciendo. Draco se alejó de su chimenea, finalizando la llamada.

No, Draco no se había acordado que su contrato requería de un aviso, por escrito, 48 horas antes de renunciar. Y no, Draco no quería decepcionar a los niños cuando no había nadie más para cubrir su turno, ni siquiera el encargado de gérmenes en miniatura de Hufflepuff. ¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de convencer a su jefe para dejarlo omitir la casa de Potter! Como si fuera culpa de Draco el que no hubiera cumplido con su cuota mensual de dientes; siempre había un poquito de escasez cuando las familias dejaban Londres por las vacaciones de verano.

Lo que significaba que Draco no tenía más remedio que ir. Joder. Mejor que Potter estuviera usando pijama en esta ocasión, pensó mientras salía para el trabajo, con sus alas metidas de nuevo entre sus hombros hasta que las necesitara en la casa del primer niño. Miró hacia la parte superior de la nueva lista de Prioridades de Adeudos que su jefe le había dado.

Harryina Alderman, 24 Murray St., Londres.

Draco suspiró. Conseguiría dar lo mejor de él. Con un nombre como Harryina, ella merecía la mejor experiencia posible con el Hada de los Dientes. Quizás un poco de polvo de hadas extra y algunos Galeones nuevos y especialmente brillantes. Era lo menos que podía hacer por los pobres niños que llevaban el nombre del idiota de Potter.

**888**

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente, hipnotizado por las impertinentes nalgas de Potter que se asomaban hacia él desde debajo del borde de la manta.

Potter se removió en su sueño, doblando una rodilla mientras yacía sobre su estómago, profundamente dormido. La manta de Potter se deslizó hacia abajo, un toque más allá, mientras abría ligeramente sus piernas.

Draco gimoteó desde su posición a los pies de la cama de Harry. No sería capaz de retraer sus alas nunca más si la manta caía aún más bajo. Oh. Oh. Oh, dioses. Harry estiró su brazo izquierdo y lo metió debajo de su almohada, enfatizando aún más la parte baja de su espalda, y poniendo inadvertidamente, e incluso más, a su cuerpo en exhibición mientras las mantas permanecían enredadas en sus pies.

Que te jodan, Harry Potter, pensó Draco. Jódete y a tus estúpidos dientes y a tu horrible cabello. A tu pálida piel y amplios hombros y fuerte espalda, a tus musculosos brazos y a ese delicioso, delicioso trasero. Dioses, sí, joder a ese trasero. Era tan perfecto, Draco quería morderlo. Y luego barrer su lengua sobre él después, para calmar la piel que había reclamado con sus dientes. Y luego, tal vez mordisquearlo de nuevo, tomando esas mejillas entre sus manos y...

En serio. ¿Cómo se suponía que Draco hiciera su trabajo bajo tales condiciones? Ajustó su taparrabos, esa noche llevaba su estampado de leopardo favorito, y trató de obtener algo de control. Sin embargo, el Veela en él le hacía casi imposible apartarse. De hecho, rogaba porque... sí, así como así… le diera a esa manta un pequeño y diminuto tirón, justo allí.

Draco mordió su puño.

El trasero entero de Potter ahora estaba en exhibición, mientras la parte superior de la manta descansaba sobre lo más alto de sus muslos. Draco pudo ver, bueno, más que antes. Bastante más. Glorioso. Pero no era suficiente, ¿y ahora qué? Se estaba poniendo un poquito codicioso, supuso, pero si sólo le daba un pequeño tirón más, y luego, tal vez, ajustaba su ubicación sobre la cama, flotando justo a la derecha y moviendo la manta un poco a la izquierda, y tal vez si conseguía acercarse un poquito más, bueno, sería capaz de ver-.

"¡Qué mierda!", repentinamente, el trasero desapareció, una manta fue jalada de la mano de Draco y elevada hasta el cuello de Potter, mientras Potter rodaba y se sentaba en su cama, mirando hacia Draco.

"Yo- mierda. Jódete, Potter. Dios, compra algunas malditas pijamas, ¿quieres?", le espetó Draco de vuelta, mientras se abría paso hacia atrás, golpeando su ala en el poste de la cama ante su prisa. "¡Joder! ¡Ow! ¡Maldito infierno!", Draco frunció el ceño mientras cautelosamente enderezaba sus plumas dobladas. "¡Potter, pagarás por esto!".

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? Me despierto para encontrarte a unos dos metros de mi trasero, con mis mantas en tus manos, y todo tú brillando intensamente y reluciendo y con alas y toda esa mierda". Potter sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué carajo tienes alas, Malfoy? Joder, ¿estoy soñando otra vez? Por el amor de Godric, ¿podría alguien, por favor, decirme qué hay en esas malditas pociones que estoy tomando?".

"La única cosa que estás tomando son los Galeones de los niños, imbécil", le escupió Draco de vuelta mientras calmaba su dolorida ala.

"Tienes que estar bromeando". Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon.

"¿Qué, Potter?", Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Realmente _eres_ el Hada de los Dientes!", le dijo con incredulidad.

"No", replicó Draco. "Soy _un_ Hada de los Dientes. Cubro una cuarta parte de Londres, de miércoles a domingo por la noche, y cada día después de Navidad".

"¿Es por eso que tienes alas?", le preguntó Harry.

"Tengo alas porque soy un Veela, cabrón", Draco rodó sus ojos. Como si se hubiera puesto alas para un trabajo.

"Fleur no tenía alas", le dijo Harry.

"Bueno, Fleur no era un macho viril en busca de una pareja, ¿o lo era?", dioses, Potter era tan tonto como parecía.

"Er, no. Supongo que no". Potter entrecerró sus ojos. "Entonces, ¿está en la descripción del puesto de Hada de los Dientes el robar mis mantas?".

Draco rodó sus ojos otra vez y se movió torpemente hacia la ventana para mirar al cielo. Harry era su última parada, pero tenía que llevar el diente de vuelta a la Sede, antes del amanecer para la hora de recolección. Puesto que no había más Potter desnudo en exhibición, supuso que bien podría ponerse en marcha. Metió su mano en su mochila y encontró un viejo botón amarillo y un mugriento Knut que había encontrado a lo largo de su ruta. Se los tendió a Potter, quien los tomó. "¿Uh, Malfoy?", le preguntó Potter.

"Tu diente, Potter. Necesito tu diente ahora".

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ron dijo que un diente como este es digno de unos cuantos Galeones!".

"Potter, sólo dame tu diente". Draco trató de sonar amenazante mientras se cernía más cerca y pegaba su mano en el rostro de Potter.

"No", le dijo Potter con petulancia.

"¡Potter! Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer. Entrégalo". Si no conseguía el diente de Potter, estaría bajo en su cuota del mes, y entonces tendría a todas las otras Hadas viéndolo por encima de su hombro, lo que no estaban haciendo.

"¡No! Alguna otra Hada puede venir por mi diente".

"Dámelo. Ahora". Draco aterrizó sobre la cama y fijó a Potter debajo de él, con sus alas bien abiertas por encima y su nariz casi tocando la de Potter.

"No", Potter frunció el ceño, aunque Draco pudo ver sus ojos agrandándose mientras levantaba la vista hacia Draco.

Draco agarró las muñecas de Potter y las sostuvo juntas por encima de su cabeza, dejando su otra mano libre para tratar de empujar su almohada fuera del camino y conseguir el diente. Jodido Potter, sin embargo, no cooperaba, sólo estaba retorciéndose debajo de él y revolviéndose contra Draco, con sólo la delgada sábana entre ellos.

Jodido Potter. Sentándose de nuevo sobre las caderas de Potter, Draco agarró la almohada extra junto a Harry y lo golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Repetidamente. Las plumas bailaron a través del aire mientras Harry farfullaba debajo de él, tratando de librarse del agarre de Draco y coger la infractora almohada. Finalmente logró arrebatar la almohada del agarre de Draco, y la arrojó a través de la habitación.

"¿Qué mierda, Malfoy?", le dijo Harry, pero la ira se había ido. En su lugar, levantó la vista hacia Draco, respirando pesadamente, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos claros, verdes y brillantes.

Draco miró al hombre debajo de él, la manta envuelta hasta abajo en la cintura de Harry, en donde Draco estaba arrodillado sobre él. El pecho de Harry se elevaba y bajaba mientras su jadeo acompañaba al de Draco. Hermoso. Incluso el perpetuo desordenado cabello de Harry era apropiado bajo estas condiciones. Joder.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recuperar el control de sus instintos Veela, cuando lo sintió. Ahí. Duro contra él. Potter estaba duro. Incapaz de contenerse, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su propia polla hacia abajo en Potter. La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando reconoció el propio deseo de Draco.

Deseo. _Deseodeseodeseodeseodeseo_.

Fue entonces cuando Draco notó que los primeros rayos del amanecer estaban comenzando a asomarse en el horizonte, por encima del alféizar y dentro de la habitación de Harry.

Esto fue suficiente para romper el hechizo. Porque, joder. Draco tuvo una completa y digna noche de dientes, y si no regresaba a la Sede en los próximos cinco minutos, se perdería la recolección.

Una ráfaga de mortificación lo invadió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tumbado allí con su polla presionada contra el estómago de Potter? ¡Dioses! Horripilante. ¡Este era Potter! Era la peor idea que Draco hubiera tenido en toda su vida. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente. Cogiendo bruscamente el único Knut y el feo botón que Potter había dejado caer sobre la cama, los arrojó hacia la cabeza de Potter antes de volar fuera de la cama y hacia la ventana, deslizándose afuera y Apareciéndose de vuelta en la Sede, con su bolsa de dientes firmemente aferrada entre sus temblorosas manos.

**Parte 3.**

Harry se había enorgullecido mucho de sí mismo por nunca utilizar su estatus de héroe de guerra para obtener privilegios especiales.

Por supuesto, que eso fue antes de que intentara reunirse con el Jefe Hada de las Industrias Hada de los Dientes.

Pero en serio, el Jefe Hada necesitaba ser informado del comportamiento altamente irresponsable de los empleados de I.H.D. Y Harry consideraba, la recepción de defectuosos Knuts, por debajo de las tasas de mercado, sólo eso, especialmente en combinación con el lenguaje inapropiado de Malfoy y el hecho de que el imbécil había lanzado una moneda hacia la cabeza de Harry.

(Harry no iría a quejarse del momentáneo, y en su mayoría, accidental frotamiento que se produjo, porque le había gustado bastante ese pedacito. Lo mismo con el taparrabos de estampado de leopardo. Eso también estuvo bien, supuso. Sería inútil decirle al Jefe Hada acerca de cómo la pequeña tela cayó hacia abajo sobre las caderas de Malfoy, mostrando las hermosas líneas que insinuaban a la tentadora carne escondida debajo...).

Harry aclaró su garganta. Correcto. Sin quejarse mucho sobre eso.

Desafortunadamente, el ver al Jefe Hada resultó ser más desafiante de lo que Harry había previsto.

"Sólo Hadas", le dijo el rudo guardaespaldas que estaba parado afuera de la entrada de la Sede de I.H.D. cuando Harry llegó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Los tatuados brazos del guardia se cruzaron mientras miraba fija y de modo amenazador hacia Harry, quien se preguntó brevemente si el guardia tenía alguna relación con Hagrid. Definitivamente había una similitud en términos de tamaño.

"¿Por favor? Sólo necesito ver-".

"Sólo. Hadas", gruñó el guardaespaldas, causando que Harry diera un paso hacia atrás, en parte por miedo y en parte porque quería evitar el rocío de saliva que acompañaba las palabras.

Harry consideró sus opciones, antes de finalmente solucionarlo con el reconocimiento de su nombre. "Soy Harry Potter", le dijo con confianza. "Me gustaría ver al Jefe Hada. Es importante".

El guardia se burló y apuntó hacia el letrero rojo de _Sólo Hadas_ al lado de la puerta. "No a menos que seas un Hada".

Harry trató de no ponerse nervioso bajo la mirada del guardia. "Bueno, soy una especie de hada", trató de bromear.

El guardaespaldas se limitó a mirarlo.

"Está bien, está bien". Harry rodó sus ojos y se alejó hasta que giró alrededor de la esquina del edificio. Este era exactamente el tipo de situación para la que se hicieron las capas de invisibilidad.

Bueno, tal vez no _exactamente_ para situaciones como ésta, pero Harry la deslizó sobre su cabeza sin importarle, lanzó los fuegos artificiales Wildfire Whiz-bang de los Weasley afuera en el pasillo para distraer al guardia, y silenciosamente se deslizó a través de la puerta y dentro de los pasillos traseros y secretos de la Sede de I.H.D.

**888**

Después de unos cuantos minutos de sinuoso camino a través del edificio, Harry ubicó precisamente la oficina que estaba buscando. Se deslizó fuera de la capa de invisibilidad y la metió en su bolso, contemplando el gigantesco letrero arriba de la puerta cerrada.

_Oficina del Jefe Hada_, decía con importancia, en dorado y con letras negras. Una pequeña imagen de un molar volador y brillante estaba pintado al lado del título.

Excelente. Harry simplemente estaba levantando su mano para llamar cuando-.

"Oh, por el jodido amor de dios". Harry se giró para ver a Malfoy acercándose. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la visión; Malfoy seguía en su taparrabos, con su túnica cubriendo sus hombros, pero abierta en la parte delantera. Tenía sandalias en sus pies, lo que le recordaba a Harry algún antiguo estilo griego, y estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en lo que parecía ser brillante polvo de hadas.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Potter?", Malfoy frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo incluso llegaste aquí atrás?".

"No importa, Malfoy". Harry se volvió hacia la puerta, determinado a ignorar a Malfoy en favor del Jefe Hada.

"Potter. _No_ tienes permitido estar aquí. Sólo las hadas".

"Eso he escuchado. Sólo aléjate, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí para ver al Jefe Hada".

"Nadie ve al Jefe Hada. Ni siquiera tú", le dijo Draco. "Ahora vete, ¿quieres? Ni siquiera cumplí con mi cuota de anoche, gracias por eso, y ahora te presentas tan temprano para arruinar incluso más mi día".

"Vete tú", replicó Harry. "Estoy aquí para ver al Jefe Hada". Dioses, si Malfoy sólo lo dejara en paz, podría volver a llamar a la puerta. Para que pudiera hacer lo que quería, a diferencia de lo que estaba haciendo en la actualidad, mirando fijamente hacia el pálido, liso y delgado pecho, y al definido abdomen asomándose desde debajo de la túnica de Malfoy.

"Ni siquiera tienes cita, ¿verdad?", le sonrió Malfoy con suficiencia, dando un paso acercándose a Harry. "Eres un completo bastardo, sólo aparecerte sin anunciarte, ¿esperando que el Jefe Hada te dé la bienvenida con las alas abiertas? Qué idiota".

Mirando fijamente a Malfoy, Harry trató de ignorar el rubor que calentaba sus mejillas. "Cállate, idiota". Y empujó a Malfoy. "¡Lárgate!".

Malfoy extendió la mano para empujar a Harry de vuelta, pero Harry se movió para bloquearlo, y terminó consiguiendo enredarse con Malfoy cuando se agarró de la camisa de Harry. Cogió la túnica de Malfoy por encima del hombro, ya no para apartarlo, sino sujetándola firmemente. Mirando de vuelta en los feroces ojos grises que se mantenían sobre los suyos, Harry encontró que sus pensamientos se habían desvanecido. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido mientras sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo hasta los pálidos labios de Malfoy, que ligeramente se torcieron hacia un lado. "Suéltame", le dijo Harry suavemente, a pesar de que en realidad no significaba mucho en absoluto.

"¿Y si no quiero?", le respondió Malfoy, aferrándose a la camisa de Harry, y jalándolo hacia adelante hasta que casi estuvieron pecho a pecho, y nariz con nariz.

Harry parpadeó. "Yo-".

_Pffffffffwwwwssshht._

Las alas de Draco salieron de repente, causándole el maldecirlas vehementemente mientras se abrían, agitándose unas cuantas veces y reordenándose en un conjunto de blancas plumas. Sobresaltado, Harry se movió, soltándose de Malfoy justo cuando Draco trató de girar libremente y terminó empujándolo, causando que Harry tropezara y cayera al suelo, tirando de Malfoy con él.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué carajos?", exclamó Harry mientras trataba de rodar fuera de Malfoy, quien yacía aturdido encima de él.

"Es tu culpa, cabrón", Malfoy gruñó, golpeando el brazo de Harry y causando que Harry agarrara el cabello de Draco, tirando de él mientras comenzaban a forcejear sobre el duro y frío linóleo.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la oficina del Jefe Hada se abrió de par en par y Gilderoy Lockhart salió a grandes zancadas, con el cabello peinado inmóvil mientras se reía y enrollaba un pergamino entre sus manos, con un par de gigantescas alas marrones atadas sobre su espalda con una especie de arnés de cuero. "Gracias de nuevo, no voy a defrau- ¡Oh!", Lockhart se detuvo en seco cuando encontró a Harry y a Malfoy luchando uno contra el otro en el suelo.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?", gritó una voz desde el interior de la puerta. Harry se detuvo, parpadeando ante la familiaridad de la misma. Fue tiempo suficiente para que Malfoy mordiera sobre el hombro de Harry, causando que Harry apenas aullara en consecuencia mientras una conmocionada y familiar cabellera roja emergía desde la oficina.

"¿Harry?".

"¿_Percy_?", Harry se quedó estupefacto. "¿_Tú eres_ el Jefe Hada? ¿Creí que todavía trabajabas para el Ministerio?".

Percy se removió incómodo. "No desde... bueno, no por más tiempo. Pero mi posición aquí es de suma importancia, por supuesto. Así como altamente secreta. Mucho más importante que cualquier posición en el Ministerio". Harry vio como Percy contemplaba con cariño a su perfectamente lustrada insignia con su nombre.

"Er, claro". Harry empujó a Malfoy fuera de él y se sentó. "Muy impresionante".

"Pero, Harry", le dijo Percy, "Voy a tener que escoltarte hacia afuera. No tienes permitido volver aquí sin el Permiso 963(c)2. ¿Por casualidad tienes el Permiso 963(c)2, lo tienes?". La esperanzada mirada de Percy desapareció cuando Harry sacudió su cabeza en sentido contrario. "Bueno, tampoco puedes pelear en los pasillos", le dijo Percy, señalando hacia un letrero azul en la pared del fondo. Efectivamente, había un letrero con la imagen tachada de dos hadas peleando por un diente. "Las reglas son reglas", añadió Percy.

Harry asintió, distraído por la señal justo debajo de la que Percy le había hecho referencia. ¿Realmente los empleados de I.H.D. necesitaban que se les dijera que no robaran los dientes? Y, dioses, ¿el de abajo qué? ¿Una gigantesca X sobre dos figuras de hadas pegadas que parecían estar montándose una sobre la otra? En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué hacía que todo el mundo se levantara para estar aquí durante horas?

Harry miró hacia Malfoy. Su labio estaba cortado y parecía bastante disgustado. Probablemente no estaba feliz de estar trabajando bajo el mando de un Weasley, si es que Harry tenía que adivinar. Levantándose sobre sus pies, Harry pensó en ofrecerle una mano a Malfoy, pero él lo estaba mirando de una manera tal, que Harry se encogió y se alejó. "Sí, um, lo siento, Percy".

"Está bien, Harry", suspiró Percy. "Pero consigue un permiso para la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?", y entonces se giró hacia Malfoy, quien se había puesto de pie y estaba desempolvando su túnica. "Sin embargo, Malfoy", le dijo Percy con severidad, "has llegado tarde para la recolección dos veces, y no me importa si estaba lloviendo y la humedad arruinaba tu cabello, y estás por debajo de la cuota correspondiente del mes. Por no mencionar que tres diferentes madres han llamado y se han quejado sobre tu excesivo uso del polvo de hadas, y ahora, estás aquí luchando en el pasillo. Simplemente no creo que esto esté funcionando".

Las mejillas de Malfoy se tiñeron de rosa y se veía nervioso mientras sus alas se hundieron tras él. "¿Me estás despidiendo? ¿_Me_ _estás_ despidiendo?", metió la mano en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una hoja de pergamino. "No puedes despedirme. ¡Yo renuncio! ¡Renuncio, renuncio, _renuncio_!".

"Bien", estuvo de acuerdo Percy, tomando la carta de renuncia. "Mira, ni siquiera voy a detenerte por el requisito de 48 horas. Después de lo que pasó esta noche, ¿por qué no regresas a la Sede y entregas tus dientes y te escribo una bonita referencia? Escuché que en Fortescue están contratando. Te gustan las nueces, ¿verdad?", girándose de nuevo hacia Harry, frunció su entrecejo. "Por cierto, Harry, ¿por qué estás aquí?".

Harry mordió su labio. Malfoy se veía enojado y ligeramente avergonzado; sosteniendo su túnica firmemente para sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido y viéndose a la defensiva mientras se negaba a encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Alzando la mano para tocar su mejilla en donde Malfoy lo había arañado mientras luchaban, Harry decidió que sus quejas ya no parecían ni de cerca tan importantes. No era como si necesitara los Galeones, después de todo; los sin brillo y doblados Knuts funcionaban igual de bien que las nuevas y brillantes monedas.

"Er, no importa, Percy. Está bien. Ahora simplemente voy a irme. Vamos, Malfoy". Harry agarró el brazo de Malfoy y lo condujo por el pasillo hacia la salida.

"¿Un autógrafo antes de irte?", le preguntó Lockhart.

"No, gracias, pero me alegro de que te sientas mejor", le respondió Harry mientras se dirigía hacia fuera.

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedo llamar a seguridad para que los escolte hasta la salida?", gritó Percy detrás de ellos, sonando decepcionado.

"No, estamos bien", le respondió Harry mientras doblaban la esquina del pasillo. Malfoy luchó para liberarse tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de su vista.

"Yo renuncié", gruñó Malfoy mientras tiraba de su túnica fuera del agarre de Harry. "No fui despedido por un Weasley".

"Lo sé", le dijo Harry, pero Malfoy simplemente se dio la vuelta y empujó a Harry contra la pared.

"Jódete, Potter. Me acabas de costar mi trabajo".

Soltó a Harry tan repentinamente y se fue pisoteando por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás, con sus alas decaídas y sin brillo tras él.

**888**

Más tarde esa noche, Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro a través de su sala de estar, con su cofre azul del tesoro apretado firmemente en su agarre. No podía negar que se sentía mal por meter a Malfoy en problemas. No es que fuera culpa de Harry, por supuesto; Malfoy era un imbécil, así de simple. Pero podría haber ayudado un poco a Malfoy cuando no le entregó su diente. Y si Malfoy no cumplió con su cuota, Harry también podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso, pensó, mientras abría el pequeño juguete y contemplaba el pequeño diente que yacía en el mismo. Y era tan bonito, como Malfoy se había visto cuando estuvo todo caliente y molesto en su pequeño taparrabos, Harry no había tenido la intención de hacerle enojar.

Masticando sobre su labio, Harry decidió tomar medidas. Después de todo, era un Gryffindor, ¿no es cierto? Agarró su pluma más cercana y un pergamino y se sentó a escribir una disculpa para Malfoy. Incluso conjuró algo de purpurina brillante, Malfoy parecía amar esas cosas, y lo añadió al pequeño sobre junto con la nota. Envió la misiva con su lechuza más rápida.

Y luego esperó.

Bastante seguro, y poco después, justo cuando Harry estaba terminando otro frasco de chayote colado de Happy Wizardlet, oyó el golpecito de su lechuza con la respuesta en la ventana. Encantado de ver una respuesta atada a su pequeña pata, Harry la dejó entrar y desató el trocito de pergamino, desenrollándolo ansiosamente.

_Vete a la mierda_, decía. En tinta púrpura y brillante. Al lado estaba su nota de disculpa, en el sobre sin abrir.

Bien entonces, pensó Harry, acariciando el pequeño cofre azul del tesoro que había metido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, con la restante muela del juicio en el interior. Sólo tenía que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil. Después de todo, Harry tenía en su cabeza el disculparse, y así lo haría, si le gustaba a Malfoy o no.

**Parte 4.**

Aquella tarde Draco holgazaneaba alrededor de la Mansión, tratando de poner los eventos del día fuera de su mente. Una y otra vez, sin embargo, se encontraba furioso por los odiosos numeritos de Potter, que casi habían conseguido que lo despidieran.

Sólo casi, por supuesto, porque él había renunciado. Pero incluso, tenía que admitir que, en este caso, estuvo un pelo demasiado cerca como para estar del todo cómodo.

Jodido Potter. _Amaba_ su trabajo. Todo era de nuevo como en el cuarto de baño en Hogwarts; Harry lo atrapó en su momento más débil y lo acuchilló abriendo su pecho, dejando a su corazón sangrando y malditamente arruinado.

Bueno, quizás no era tan malo todo esto, de verdad, y suponía que no amaba _todos_ los aspectos de su trabajo. Estaba la parte sobre que interfería con su potencial vida amorosa debido a los turnos nocturnos. Y tenía que acercarse a todo tipo de mugrientos niños de forma regular, y podía detectar a un futuro Hufflepuff desde un millar de pies de distancia.

Aún así. Era culpa de Potter. Esa era la parte importante. _Ugh_.

Le tomó varias horas más y una manicura de Blimpy en el Salón Este, antes de que se hubiera sentido lo suficientemente tranquilo como para retirarse a sus habitaciones a dormir la siesta, antes de su último período nocturno como Hada de los Dientes.

Lo cual fue, por supuesto, hasta el preciso momento en que la lechuza de Potter llegó, una criatura tan despeinada y mal educada como el mismo Potter, y la única que probablemente podría arruinar aún más el día de Draco con aburridas noticias. Pues no le daría a Potter tal satisfacción, por lo que, envió el sobre de vuelta inmediatamente, antes de decidir que un largo baño en la bañera era más de su agrado que una siesta.

Dioses, Potter era el único que necesitaba un baño, pensó Draco mientras se deslizaba dentro del agua minutos después. Un minucioso lavado le haría al imbécil algún bien, como mejorar su cuestionable apariencia. Además, un corte y una afeitada. ¿De verdad creía que era atractiva su barba de tres días? Bueno, tal vez no estaba tan mal, tuvo que admitir Draco, pensando en la fuerte mandíbula debajo de ella. Hmm, y suponía que Potter tenía unos bastante y excepcionalmente musculosos pómulos, así que quizás eso ayudaba a compensar algunos de sus otros rasgos menos favorables, como sus estúpidas gafas y aquel pedacito de brócoli que se había quedado atascado entre sus dientes un día en Pociones durante el quinto año.

Sí, en efecto, unos bonitos pómulos.

Draco metió su mano en el agua, llegando hasta sus-.

_Pffffffffwwwwssshht._

Allá vamos, pensó, ajustando sus alas antes de inclinarse hacia atrás contra el borde de la bañera, poniéndose cómodo. Una vez acomodado, cerró sus ojos.

Ahora, de vuelta a aquellos pómulos...

**888**

"El Código de Hadas _no es negociable_ y cada Hada debe adherirse al Código de Ética", recitó Draco de memoria mientras se calmaba, sus manos no estaban temblando, en absoluto, ¡_no lo estaban_! Y eficientemente replegó la lista de nombres en sus manos. "Igualdad de oportunidades para la recolección de los dientes y posterior reembolso, Artículo 3, inciso b".

Hizo una pausa, respiró lentamente en un intento de estabilizarse antes de continuar, ya que estaba cerca de temblar de rabia. "... y como tal, estoy obligado por el Código de Ética del Hada de los Dientes a no discriminar por motivos de raza, color, religión, sexo, nacionalidad, estado de la sangre u orientación sexual. O _estupidez, sospecho_", añadió hasta el final. Dejando el pergamino sobre su cama, le entregó a la lechuza de I.H.D. su acostumbrada chuchería de la tarde y la envió de vuelta a la Sede.

Entonces Draco lanzó, rápidamente, un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación, para no preocupar a su madre, antes de gritar tan fuerte como fue capaz, "¡TE ODIO MALDITO, HARRY JODIDO POTTER!", y sumariamente destrozó cualquier cosa que pudo haciendo chasquear su varita.

No se molestó en destruir la lista. Si lo hiciera, la Sede simplemente podría enviarle una nueva con la lechuza. Y esa también tendría, allí mismo, en forma oficial e impresa en el lugar 24 de su lista de recolección de dientes para su última noche: _Harry Potter, del 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres_.

"¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, _TE ODIO_!".

¡_Smash_! ¡Adiós, figurilla de Quidditch!

¡_Smash_! ¡Toma eso, florido jarrón forjado por los duendes!

¡_Smash_! ¡Hasta la vista, lámpara de plata con pantalla verde oscuro!

Pero mientras Draco gritaba tan fuerte y mientras enviaba a la mayoría de los artículos a estrellarse contra el suelo, todavía no podía ahogar esa persistente vocecita dentro de él que le decía que secretamente estaba un poco contento de verse obligado a visitar el dormitorio de Potter una vez más. Pelear con Potter era muy vigorizante, después de todo.

**888**

Draco aclaró su garganta.

Cuando eso no funcionó, tosió. En voz alta. Tres veces. Aún así, Potter dormía, en cueros una vez más, y apenas medio cubierto por la misma sábana que obsesionaba los sueños de Draco. La facilidad con la que acunaría las desnudas nalgas de Potter, ¡Salazar! La escena entera hizo zumbar al Veela interno de Draco con deleite.

Draco ajustó su pose. Siempre apoyándose tan casualmente contra el poste a los pies de la cama, con su cabello brillando ante los rayos de luz de la luna que entraban por la ventana y con su taparrabos favorito de color verde Slytherin ingeniosamente dispuesto sobre sus partes más excepcionales, Draco flexionó unas cuantas veces agitando sus alas y entonces tosió de nuevo, incluso aún con más fuerza.

_Tosido, tosido. ¡Despierta Potter, idiota! Tosido._

No fue un gran estímulo.

¿Incluso estaba Potter respirando? Justo en ese momento, Draco captó un ligero movimiento de los hombros de Harry. Draco entrecerró sus ojos. Esperando sólo un momento; había aprendido los signos del sueño fingido durante su capacitación laboral y el comportamiento de Potter era clásico. Draco rodó sus ojos. Nunca duraban mucho tiempo una vez que comenzaban a sacudirse. Tres... dos... uno...

Y pensaban que no era bueno en su trabajo, pensó Draco mientras Harry soltaba un bufido en ese preciso momento, sólo ligeramente apagado por la almohada de Potter presionada contra su boca.

"¿Pretendiendo estar dormido, Potter? Crees que puedes engañar al Hada de los Dientes, ¿verdad?", le sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Potter pareció ceder y se sentó en su cama, con la manta agrupándose alrededor de su cintura. Cruzando sus brazos, miró hacia Draco. "Quería decir que lo siento", le dijo con indiferencia, como si los Potter se disculparan regularmente con los Malfoy.

Las alas de Draco vacilaron y dejó caer un pie más bajo en el aire, había sido tomado por sorpresa con la disculpa. Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, cruzó sus brazos defensivamente sobre su pecho. "Bueno, no la acepto", le respondió, inclinando su barbilla en el aire. Intentando sacar un poco de su rabia. "¡Esto es enteramente tu culpa y casi hiciste que me despidieran, Potter! Fue sólo mi pensamiento rápido el que-".

"¡Oh, por favor!", le dijo Harry. "¿El uso excesivo de purpurina de I.H.D. también fue culpa mía? Dioses, y, ¿cómo incluso es posible llegar tarde a trabajar debido a tu cabello? ¡Tienes el mejor y más brillante cabello que cualquier persona que conozco! ¿Qué, en el nombre de Godric, podrías necesitar hacerle?", Potter extendió la mano hacia su propia cabeza y aplastó ineficazmente su cabello hacia abajo.

"En primer lugar, es Polvo de Hadas, Potter, no purpurina, y, ¿qué si lo aplico generosamente?", Draco hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, ¿y esto?", añadió, señalando hacia su apariencia, "no sucede por sí mismo". Especialmente últimamente, pensó. Todas esas largas noches bailando a través de los dormitorios como una hermosa Hada, estaban haciendo mella en su sueño de belleza. No que estuviera de acuerdo con el terco de Potter, pero tal vez era lo mejor, ya que toda la situación laboral no estaba funcionando. El trabajo era para los muggles y la gente pobre. Además, de esta manera, le podría decir a su madre que lo intentó, pero que fue culpa de Potter el que hubiera tenido que renunciar. Ella lo entendería. De todos modos, su madre no querría que él trabajara para una Comadreja.

"Como sea, Malfoy. Quería disculparme y ahora lo he hecho".

Potter parecía un poco cabreado, pero Draco estaba encontrando desafiante el permanecer enojado con él, sobre todo cuando estaba luciendo todo desnudo en esa gran cama suya. "Bien".

"¿Bien?", le dijo Harry.

Draco suspiró dramáticamente, y se dio la vuelta hacia el pilar de la cama de Potter. "Sí, bien. Bien, estás disculpado. Bien, lo acepto. Bien".

"Oh. Er, bien". Potter frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿supongo que quieres mi diente?".

"No, Potter. Quiero que utilices tu diente para atraerme a tu cama todas las noches durante el futuro previsible". En realidad, Draco lo esperaba de cierta manera, pero Potter estaba destinado a entenderlo de otra forma, por lo que se aseguró de sonar extra sarcástico.

Potter rodó sus ojos. "Entonces, simplemente iré a dormir, así puedes hacer lo tuyo".

"Merlín, Potter, sólo entrega el diente".

"No. Quiero hacer esto bien", le dijo Harry, deslizándose por debajo de las sábanas y girando hasta quedar sobre su costado, apretujando la almohada por debajo de su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y luego volvió a abrirlos para mirar hacia Draco. "¿Así está bien?".

Draco lo pensó por un momento. "Es mejor que duermas sobre tu estómago. Es más fácil recoger el diente sin despertarte". Esta era una mentira, pero a Draco le vendrían bien unos pocos momentos más de la visión de su trasero, sobre todo si esa sábana se mantenía baja sobre las caderas de Potter cuando éste rodara sobre sí. Y lo hizo. Draco estuvo cerca de gimotear; era tan perfecto. "Buenas noches, Potter", le dijo, con su voz quebrándose ligeramente.

"Buenas noches, Malfoy", le contestó una voz ahogada, y cerró sus ojos.

Eventualmente, cuando la respiración de Potter se igualó y Draco había memorizado las precisas curvas de los cachetes de Potter, Draco decidió que sería mejor recoger el último diente en su lista. Sospechaba que entre más tiempo se quedara, más difícil le sería el irse. Lenta y cuidadosamente, Draco se cernió sobre la forma dormida de Potter, casi tan exquisita como la suya, ¡dioses!, y suave y apropiadamente levantó la almohada bajo la cual yacía el pequeño diente.

Pero justo cuando estaba estirándose hacia abajo, los ojos de Potter se abrieron de golpe y se dio la vuelta, agarrando a un muy sorprendido Draco y jalándolo hacia abajo contra su cuerpo. Y, ¡oh, joder!, el hambriento lado Veela de Draco no sería contenido. Draco se hizo cargo, y clavó a Potter en la cama, inclinándose para lamer y morder sobre aquella mandíbula, empujando sus caderas contra las de Potter, antes de finalmente ceder y besar los estúpidos y perfectos labios rojos de Harry.

"Malfoy…".

"Cállate, Potter", susurró Draco al oído de Harry antes de lamer y mordisquear su lóbulo.

Potter gimió y se arqueó hacia Draco, alcanzando y agarrando su trasero a través del taparrabos. "Merlín, eres hermoso", le dijo Potter, aferrándose a la piel de Draco.

"Te deseo", admitió Draco. No pudo evitarlo, lo hizo, dioses, lo hizo. Deseaba al estúpido de Potter con su terrible cabello y mala visión y actos que no cumplen con las normas de retención de los dientes. Que se jodan los gatos. Draco se levantó arrojando, lo suficientemente lejos, sus pertenencias hacia el suelo. Estaría faltando al amanecer de recolección de nuevo, pero no podía culparse a sí mismo, ni importarle en lo más mínimo, no mientras Potter estaba alcanzando el nudo de su taparrabos y tirando de él experimentalmente.

Draco removió expertamente el envoltorio verde mientras Potter lo miraba, con claro deseo sobre su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron entre observar los dedos de Draco trabajando en el nudo y subieron hasta sus ojos, su boca, sus alas y de vuelta hacia abajo sobre su pecho y de nuevo hasta el nudo.

Una vez desnudo, Draco aterrizó en Potter, una vez más, alejando la sábana que se había enredado entre las piernas de Potter. Salazar, había estado deseando hacer esto desde la primera vez que había entrado en el dormitorio de Harry y _Oh_. No estaba decepcionado. Potter era precioso, todo rosado y duro y largo. Draco lamió sus labios, no sabía por dónde quería comenzar.

Sin embargo, Potter realmente necesitaría mejores sábanas y de calidad, si Draco iba a pasar más tiempo sobre ellas. Agarró su varita, se agachó y tocó la punta en el colchón y murmuró el hechizo que era para cuadruplicar el número de hilos. Harry se estremeció mientras las sábanas se ajustaban por debajo de él.

"¿Qué demonios, oh. Eso es realmente suave". Levantó la mirada hacia Draco con admiración.

Draco asintió. Eso tendría que servir por ahora. Lanzando su varita hacia un lado, regresó a lamer y mordisquear un camino a través de cada centímetro de la salada piel de Potter, y hacia abajo, sí, hacia allí, finalmente, _finalmente_ tomando a Potter dentro de su boca, chupándolo y pasando su mano a lo largo de su caliente longitud, mientras Potter siseaba y lloriqueaba debajo de él. Retirándose, Draco lo volcó sobre su estómago, levantando las caderas de Potter, y se acomodó entre sus muslos.

Oh, sí. _Dioses_, sí. Sólo- sí. Justo así, Potter. No. Te. Muevas. ¡_Merlín_!

Draco estiró la suave piel del pálido trasero de Potter, agarrando la bien formada carne, separando las mejillas para el festín de sus ojos. Siete infiernos. Draco gimió, tocando insensatamente sobre la carne, tomando con su boca la mejilla izquierda de Potter, mordiéndola ligeramente y lamiendo después, entretanto su otra mano acariciaba la polla de Potter mientras colgaba, pesada, entre sus piernas.

"Te deseo", gruñó Draco, en medio de largas lamidas sobre el pálido trasero de Potter, sobre y alrededor, sí, entre esas suculentas mejillas. Su lengua salió para probar el lugar más privado de Potter, con un largo deslizamiento a lo largo del pliegue.

Potter asintió contra su almohada, e indignos _ngght_ sonaron haciendo hincapié ante su completo acuerdo.

"_Accio_ aceite", dijo Draco con un crujido de su varita, extendiendo su mano hacia lo que asumió saldría volando del cajón de la mesita de Potter. En su lugar, terminó con una gran botella de aceite de oliva con hierbas de la cocina de Potter. Su mandíbula cayó abierta.

Harry le sonrió abierta y descaradamente por encima de su hombro. "Utilizo hechizos".

"Ugh, Filisteo". Draco arrugó su nariz. El aceite siempre se sentía tan suave, lujoso sobre su piel, y también un poco sucio, al dejar una brillante mancha. La magia facilitaba el camino, seguro, pero le faltaba ese pedacito de algo extra.

"No ese hechizo, idiota", Harry se sentó, tomando su propia varita desde la mesita de noche y tocó la mano de Draco, murmurando un silencioso hechizo que dejó a sus dedos perfectamente recubiertos. Draco frunció el ceño hacia ellos. Sin duda se sentía como aceite real.

"Me cansé de que se derramara", Harry se encogió de hombros, bajando sus dedos por el pecho de Draco. "Ahora fóllame, ¿quieres?", le sonrió descaradamente y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre la cama, una vez más, ahora sobre su espalda, para que Draco estuviera otra vez de rodillas entre sus piernas dobladas.

Harry extendió la mano y agarró la cintura de Draco, sea cual sea la parte de Draco que estaba a su alcance la tocaría, y mordió su labio mientras Draco lo tocaba deslizando sus dedos hacia el trasero de Harry.

Draco decidió entonces que Harry tenía un punto. Él tampoco era excesivamente aficionado a los derrames.

_Mmmpfff_, dijo Harry mientras Draco deslizaba un dedo dentro. Y lo dijo de nuevo, también, sin poder articular mientras Draco repetía el movimiento. Draco sonrió de lado mientras Potter se retorcía, aferrándose al colchón en un momento y agarrándose a sí mismo al siguiente.

Acariciando su propia polla con su mano, se posicionó en la entrada de Potter. "¿Quieres esto, Potter? Sé que lo quieres".

"Joder. Sí, fóllame. Ahora. Dioses, Malfoy, sólo hazlo, tú-ohh", Potter aspiró cuando Draco entró en el resbaladizo y ardiente calor suyo. Entonces Draco se detuvo, con su propio aliento atrapado en su garganta, esperando que la tensión alrededor de los ojos verde oscuro de Potter diera paso de nuevo al deseo puro.

"Sí. Está bien. Sí". Gimió Potter entonces, estirándose para alcanzar los hombros de Malfoy, mientras Malfoy se inclinaba sobre él, removiendo sus caderas, lentamente al principio, mientras Potter se ajustaba, y luego con más fuerza, ya que Potter había comenzado a rogar por lo mismo. Sus alas extendidas detrás de él y sobre ellos, con las plumas protegiéndolos del escenario de la luna y el suave brillo del horizonte del Este fuera de la ventana de Potter. Protegiéndolos de las preocupaciones de las cuotas y de las Comadrejas y de los gatos con la necesidad de orinar. Conteniendo su lujuria, que lo consumía todo de forma que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, incapaz de escapar del espacio entre ellos, creando deseo y construyéndolo mientras Potter se arqueaba, apretaba y se agarraba al cuerpo de Draco, suplicando por más; más hambriento de lo que alguna vez había estado. Sosteniéndose juntos mientras Draco acariciaba la endurecida carne, se mecía dentro del perfecto y apretado culo de su cuatro ojos favorito, el idiota que siempre le volvía loco y que en ese mismo momento deseaba. Deseo, deseo, _deseo_.

Y se vinieron, uno primero y luego el otro, sin importar el orden, excepto que lo hizo, porque era un motivo que encontrarían para burlarse el uno del otro durante el desayuno, o eso esperaba Draco. Porque se quedaría a pasar la noche. _Lo haría_. Porque Potter lo había chupado hasta secarlo, y él no había tenido un apropiado sueño en días, y la cama de Potter no era la más incómoda en la que alguna vez hubiera dormido, aunque pudo haber estado cerca. Y, Merlín, si Potter no era agradable, cálido, suave y musculoso aún anudado en esa perfecta forma, y además, Draco estaba dispuesto a apostar que estaría listo para hacerlo de nuevo muy pronto. El trasero de Potter era _tan_ fantástico y el resto tampoco estaba tan mal. Y así, después, Draco se acurrucó detrás de Potter, acomodándose de cucharita, y las alas de Draco se extendieron detrás de él, suaves, plenas y saciadas.

**888**

Cuando Draco finalmente se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol estaba alto en el cielo y Potter estaba mirando fijamente hacia el techo, con su frente arrugada y las cejas bajas en concentración.

Draco rodó sobre su espalda, sus alas se habían retraído en la noche, y suspiró. ¿Potter estaba dudando de sus actividades de la noche anterior (y de nuevo, justo después del amanecer)? Dioses, era semejante imbécil y estúpido, haciendo una gran cosa de ello. Después de todo, Potter tenía un buen trasero y Merlín sabía que Draco era exquisito, así que, ¿cuál era el problema? No era como si no pudiesen regresar a odiarse el uno al otro, a gritarse y pelearse y hacerse miserables entre sí. Dioses, no es como si fueran a ser novios, después de todo.

Harry le echó un vistazo. "¿Sal esta noche conmigo?".

Draco parpadeó. _No es como si fueran a ser novios, después de todo…_

"Vamos. Sal conmigo. En una cita adecuada".

Draco mordió su labio. Sólo follaron; no tenía por qué significar algo. Además, él estaba ocupado. Sus noches ya estaban llenas sin Potter. "No puedo. Tengo que trabajar".

Harry cogió las mantas que descansaban sobre ellos. "No, en realidad. No tienes que hacerlo".

Oh. Cierto. Draco frunció el ceño. Realmente debería de estar bastante enfurecido por eso. De alguna manera, una gran parte de su temperamento tenía problemas para funcionar. Tanto follar, probablemente. Lo había dejado, más bien, blandengue. "Supongo que no".

Echando un vistazo hacia el montón en el suelo que eran las pertenencias de Draco, Potter arrugó su nariz. "Sin embargo, probablemente deberías de tomar esa gran bolsa de dientes y, en algún punto, llevarla de vuelta a la Sede".

Draco asintió. Los dientes eran un poco desagradables, si pensaba en ello. Dioses, ¿por qué había pensado alguna vez que ser un Hada de los Dientes era una buena idea? Quizás lo mejor sería renunciar una vez más, sólo para estar más seguro. Sin embargo, lo haría más tarde. No ahora cuando estaba en la cama con Harry. Sin alguna razón para salir de allí en un corto plazo.

Estudiando los ojos de Harry, Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar molesto cuando finalmente le respondió. "Bien".

"¿Bien?", le preguntó Harry, mordiendo sus uñas.

"Sí, bien. Bien, me llevaré los dientes a la Sede. Bien, voy a ir a una cita contigo. Y sí, bien, puedes tomar prestada a Blimpy para una rasurada y una manicura. Y un corte de cabello, ahora que lo pienso".

"Yo... Está bien".

"Bien".

"Bien".

Harry sonrió ampliamente y extendió la mano para hacerle cosquillas a Draco, quien no estaba dispuesto, así que Draco se enganchó a la almohada de Harry sacándola desde debajo de su cabeza con el fin golpearlo con ella. Pero antes de que incluso pudiera conseguir darle un solo y sólido golpe, Potter se sentó de repente, mirando fijamente hacia el colchón, agarrando algo justo donde su almohada había estado, luego mirando hacia algún pequeño juguete de plástico azul vacío sobre su mesita de noche, luego hacia las dos pequeñas monedas estranguladas en su mano y luego de vuelta a la cama, con una mirada de completa confusión sobre su rostro.

"¿Potter?".

Potter lo miró, aturdido. "Creo que el Hada de los Dientes vino ayer por la noche".

Draco le sonrió satisfecho. "Bueno, por lo que le hiciste. Y dos veces, debo añadir".

La boca de Harry cayó abierta antes de que se entregara a una especie de impresionada y torpe sonrisa. "¡No, imbécil! A menos que tomaras mi diente". Hizo una pausa, mientras Draco sacudió su cabeza en sentido contrario. "Bueno, mi diente se ha ido y había dos libras muggles justo donde lo dejé. ¡Dinero muggle, Draco! ¡Los muggles tenían razón! ¡Realmente hay un Hada de los Dientes!".

"¿Dinero muggle?", Draco hizo un puchero. "Lo que sea. Soy la única Hada de los Dientes que necesitas". No disfrutó de ver a Harry tan emocionado por otra Hada.

Harry se rió y, dejando caer las monedas muggles en algún lugar en medio de sus mantas, trepó encima de Draco y besó su nariz mientras entrelazaba la mayoría de sus extremidades alrededor de las de Draco. "Tú eres el único que quiero", le aseguró Potter, permitiendo que Draco los girara así que estuvo encima una vez más. "Ninguno de los otros usa taparrabos".

Bueno, eso era cierto. Draco tuvo que conseguir un permiso especial para usarlos, porque eran mucho mejores que los leotardos de emisión estándar. Estiró su cuello hacia abajo para chupar el cuello de Potter mientras Potter suspiraba por debajo de él, y luego Harry extendió la mano y acunó la polla de Draco en su-.

_Pffffffffwwwwssshht._

Draco estiró sus alas por encima de ellos. Mucho mejor.

Bajó la mirada hacia Potter, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

Cierto, podría estar técnicamente desempleado, pero todavía era el Hada de Potter, y eso no era tan malo, porque el trasero de Potter era totalmente suyo.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
